


Kuroko no Basuke Drabbles

by MissjuliaMiriam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Drabbles, Games, Grief/Mourning, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Metaphors, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of KuroBasu drabbles, to be updated whenever i get around to writing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Basuke Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm writing in all kinds of new fandoms lately, aren't I? Woops. Well, hopefully this will be okay as an offering to the KuroBasu part of me, and I'll be able to focus more on other stuff for a while.

 1. Defiant

 If you asked any of the Generation of Miracles to describe each of their teammates, their responses would vary. Kise would be called flamboyant, or exuberant, or similar things. Aomine would mostly be called intimidating, but also strong. Murasakibara would be described as hungry, or as apathetic. Akashi as odd, as near-sociopathic.

Kuroko called them all tall; they all called him defiant.

 

2\. Powder

 Kuroko wears a brush of powder under his chin- he pulls it out of a small round container with him fingers and smooths it on before a game, and again right after. No one asks, really, until one day, as they all watch him do it out of the corner of their eyes, Koga blurts, "What's that?"

Kuroko looks up at them, a bit startled, and says, "Nothing."

That isn't like Kuroko at all, to deny knowledge of something once it's been noticed. They're all the most curious for it, but Kuroko doesn't crack under the subtle (and not-so-subtle) questioning that follows.

He doesn't want to tell them that the powder is scented with the same perfume his mother wore before she died, and that when he wears it he feels as though she is guiding him. He's open about most things with him team. He wants to keep this small thing for himself.

 

3\. Union

 Kuroko loved Teikou. Playing with the Generation of Miracles, being their phantom, that was one of the best things about his life, it gave him drive, spirit. It gave him substance, which was something that he was sorely lacking. But something was missing there, and he knew that well enough to know that he had to get out before he got trapped. There was no union, not even between himself and Aomine, nothing real. No bond so strong that he could hold it in his hands, could use it as a lifeline on the days that he felt like he was drowning. And he was. Drowning.

Seirin was a breath of air.

 

4\. Go

 "Stop, stop, stop, go!"

The tapping of running feet behind Riko, and then, "Stop!" She whipped around, staring at everyone, looking for movement. There was none, and all the boys were standing a ways back still, so she turned back around. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, go!"

A hand tapped her shoulder, and she flinched. "What?"

She turned around, to see Kuroko standing there with his hand still outstretched. "I won," he said, and she mashed a hand into her forehead.

"I didn't even see you," she muttered, and waved at the rest of the team who were trying not to laugh. "Okay, new round, Kuroko has to sit this one out because I can't keep track of him anyways."

 

5\. Shame

 It's shame that drives Kuroko to lie with his face pressed into a pillow as he grinds into his hand in the darkest parts of the night. It's shame that drives him to bite his lips until he bleeds to stifle his noises, and it's shame that has him telling his teammates that his lips were chapped, and that's all. It's shame that makes him drive himself far too hard in training some days, until he's so exhausted that he can't think, and his body hurts enough that he thinks he's made up for it.

It's a shame that for all of that, he can't stop heat from curling in his belly every time Kagami touches him.

 

6\. Contempt

 Kuroko is the perfect one. (Wrong.) Kuroko is the one plays basketball because he loves it, not because it's the only way he'll ever be special. (Lies.) Kuroko is the one who makes them all seem like they're _so amazing_ , and really they should all be grateful, but he's just making it harder for them. They're going to have to be even better later, to be as bright as he made them seem. (Not true.) He does so much good for the team, they'd be nothing without him. (Yes, but mostly no.)

They hate him for it. (Bullshit.)

 

7\. Sweeten

 "Okay, um, hot tea or cold tea?"

"Cold."

"Sweetened?"

"Yes."

"Cold and sweet- just like you, Kurokocchi!"

"Thank you, Kise-kun."

 

8\. Untouchable

 It seems like Kuroko should be untouchable. That he should be a ghost, invisible, silent, and impossible to grasp, like smoke, or shadow. Or that his pale skin should break like glass when someone laid hands on him, that he should vanish into mist when you brushed past him, like he wasn't there at all.

But he isn't. He's warm, and alive, and present. He's hard to see, sometimes, but that is only because his presence is made of touch more than anything. A whisper of cloth as he steals a ball, or soft hair beneath someone's palm, or the tap of one fist against another. He's invisible until he's _right there_ , his closeness like electric sensation, and that's when you realize- Kuroko is a creature of tactility, not of sight.

 

9\. Rhythm

 The best part of basketball is the music. The sound of the ball against the court like the beating of a heart, or a drum, the screech of shoes in different pitch, the low hush of breath, the cheering of the crowd. The game is a song made from dance, like tap dance, but fuller. More like the rhythms of the ocean, or of the city, a tide that grabs and doesn't let go until the game is over, and the players as bowing and saying, "Thank you," which is meant to be "Thank you for the game," but really means, "Thank you for playing the harmony to my melody."

 

10\. Shining

 In the light, Kuroko shines just as bright as Kagami does. With sunlight glinting off his hair, and illuminating his pale skin, he looking like he's made of porcelain and spun glass. The light of a basketball stadium only dim him, turn him into a shadow, but in the true light of day he's impossible to ignore.

"You're like a small star," Hyuga tells him, wry. "Or a snow bank on a sunny day, in this kind of weather."

Kuroko nods. "Thank you. I like winter best, though."

"Of course you do."


End file.
